shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Merida DunBroch
Merida DunBroch is a character from the Brave and Once Upon A Time fandoms. Character Merida is the main protagonist of Brave. She is an independent and rebellious princess who does want to live a pre-determined life. Ships Het :Easterida - the ship between Merida and E. Aster Bunnymund :Flynnida - the ship between Merida and Flynn Rider :Herida - the ship between Merida and Prince Hans :Hireda - the ship between Merida and Hiro Hamada :Jarida - the ship between Merida and Jack Frost :Mauida - the ship between Merida and Maui :Meret - the ship between Merida and Eret, Son of Eret :Mericcup - the ship between Merida and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III :Meridashi - the ship between Merida and Tadashi Hamada :Meridoff - the ship between Merida and Kristoff Bjorgman :Meriguffin - the ship between Merida and Young MacGuffin :Merintosh — the ship between Merida and Young/Lord Macintosh :Meriwall - the ship between Merida and Wee Dingwall :Miguerida - the ship between Merida and Miguel Rivera :Perida - the ship between Merida and Peter Pan :Normerida - the ship between Merida and Norman Babcock :Oncida - the ship between Merida and The Once-ler :Ralida - the ship between Merida and Wreck-It Ralph :Tuffida - the ship between Merida and Tuffnut Thorston Femslash :Arierida - the ship between Merida and Ariel :Aurorida - the ship between Merida and Aurora :Brave Beauty - the ship between Merida and Belle :Brave Swan — the ship between Merida and Emma Swan :Brave Warrior - the ship between Merida and Fa Mulan :Brave Wolf — the ship between Merida and Red :Elsida - the ship between Merida and Elsa :Maryda - the ship between Merida and Mary Katherine :Mavida - the ship between Merida and Mavis Dracula :Meranna - the ship between Merida and Anna :Meriana - the ship between Merida and Tiana :Meristrid - the ship between Merida and Astrid Hofferson :Merunzel - the ship between Merida and Rapunzel :Moarida - the ship between Merida and Moana Waialiki :Pennida - the ship between Merida and Penny :Tiprida - the ship between Merida and Tip Tucci :Toothida - the ship between Merida and Toothiana :Vanerida - the ship between Merida and Vanellope von Schweetz Poly :Brave Red Warrior — the ship between Merida, Red and Fa Mulan :Merelsanna - the ship between Merida, Elsa and Anna :Meriannapunzel '''- the ship between Merida, Rapunzel and Anna :Meroanunzel' - the ship between Merida, Moana Waialiki and Rapunzel :'Vaneridapunzel' - the ship between Merida, Vanellope von Schweetz and Rapunzel Familyship :'Clan DunBroch' — the ship between Merida, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, and Harris, Hubert and Hamish :'Mergus' — the ship between Merida and King Fergus :'Merinor' — the ship between Merida and Queen Elinor Fanon 'Fa Mulan' List Fandom '''FAN FICTION' : : :Merida (Disney) tag on FanFiction.Net :Merida (Sofia the First) tag on FanFiction.Net :Merida (Once Upon A Time) tag on FanFiction.Net WIKIS : on the : on the : on the Trivia * Merida is voiced by Kelly MacDonald. * In Once Upon a Time, Merida is portrayed by Amy Manson. * Merida is the first Disney Princess to come from a Pixar film. * Merida is the first Disney Princess to not have a love interest. Navigation